Let The Barriers Fall
by Ana89mika
Summary: The events of this story occur after the finale and will continue. A major part draws from the fact that Gail quite clearly refuted the expression "bone each other" as inaccurate where her relationship with holly was concerned. For me it sounded something like "not yet slept together". The lighthearted angsty anatomy of their romance. Rating will definitely go up in future. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes...I know. I did sit down to write the third chapter of Spin-Off**

**but I got strayed and as a result this was produced! **

**I do not own Rookie Blue.**

** I just am quite fond of borrowing the characters and bending them to my own will. **

**The story is mine and so are the mistakes. **

**Without further delay, please proceed. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let The Barriers Fall**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Why is it that the things that we are about to lose seems to become a lot more foreign as the time nears for it to depart? She had started to feel a strong aura of strangeness and oddity at Holly's place. Gone was the comfort, the ease with which she used to roam around in this house. It didn't feel welcoming enough now that she knew the occupant was no longer tethered to the bricks of these walls. She felt like an intruder, an outsider struggling to peek through the cracks of somebody else's life, trying to remember if the memories that her mind was conjuring up were in fact real or mere illusion of a hapless soul.

Gail felt queasy and fidgety standing in the middle of the dimly lit room that was Holly's office just few days prior. Half open cartons - some full and some not so full - lay all around her. Technically, she knew there was only Holly's stuff inside but still the sensation that a piece of her was buried within every single one of them clawed at her mind relentlessly. Her fingers were itching to rummage through the cardboard boxes in hopes of finding all those little pieces. But, alas! Those pieces of her weren't tangible, were they? She couldn't just glue them together and get rid of this...this constant commotion of her shattering heart in her unusually tight chest. A week had already passed since Holly had dropped the "San Francisco" time bomb. One day she was dreaming about a blissful future with Sophie and Holly and in the next moment that dream, that beautiful fantasy, was being mercilessly wrenched out of her desperate grip.

A rather dry derisive chuckle tumbled out of her chapped lips as her thoughts took a turn in another direction. She shook her head at her own needless musings. Though, in all honesty, this relationship with Holly was a funny one...is still a funny one and will be so for another week; she corrected and agreed with herself. Funny in not a laughable manner but funny in an amusing way...like amusing to a very torturous degree. Before she could ponder further on it, Holly's voice cut through her thoughts. She opened her mouth to reply but found her throat extremely hoarse. Clearing her throat once, twice, she managed to call out, "in here." Breathing in deeply, she calmed herself a little and shoved both her hands into the front jeans pockets.

Holly frowned slightly when she saw Gail standing in her office looking out the windows. The room was dimly lit with the nightlight turned on and the street lamps added to the glow slightly, giving the room a very picturesque contrast of the dark night being drowned in a soft orange hue from every direction. She placed her cup of tea on the bare table before moving to stand behind Gail. "Hey," she murmured softly against Gail's temple before placing a lingering kiss there. "What are you doing here?" Her palms absently ran up and down Gail's naked forearm. That innocent touch evoked a fervent eruption of gooseflesh on the blonde's arm and she did her best to avoid it; at least tried her best to avoid.

Gail swallowed. The combination of Holly's warm palms tracing her forearms and the wisps of hot breaths falling upon her ear was simply unbearable. Torturing myself to death; was the reply that formed inside her head but she wisely refrained from voicing it. Instead she limply lifted her shoulders listlessly in reply and stayed silent. Holly's proximity came with an accompanied, unwelcomed sense of doom and she didn't like it, at all. It grated at her nerves and made her furious. Her shoulders moved visibly in her next effort to exhale without losing her composure.

Holly felt the blonde's jaw flex regularly. She kissed at the corner of Gail's jaw and went to situate herself at the edge of the table where she had left her tea. She blew on the hot liquid a few times before taking a tentative sip of rather bitter tea. She swallowed with a slight grimace and chastised herself for putting a lot more tealeaves than was necessary. As she kept sipping the tea, her mind began to compare the drastic difference in the feelings that Gail's presence in her home brought; before and now.

Despite the presence of two very alive souls occupying the room, it was eerily silent. It had been the case with both of them for almost a week now. Their silence had become a sacred language all on its own. Averting gazes, strangled words, dissatisfying fleeting touches, and every other action had very grudgingly transformed into a series of unorganized vocabulary of the mute lingo they had begun to communicate in. It certainly wasn't comfortable, no. It was a mutual decision they had agreed to honour so that the angst inside both of them couldn't take the form of words; words that would only hurt and salt the already gaping wounds they both sported. It was a cop out; a cowardly way of trying to survive the last few days with each other waiting for the impending disaster.

But Gail wasn't ready to go out without a fight. She had been drowning in this tumultuous stillness and it was starting to get to her. "What am I doing here, Holly?" The low timbre of Gail's voice hacked through the night like the sharp blade of a samurai.

Holly blinked at the sudden intrusion. "What?" Gail's question registered her belated conscious a few seconds later. "What do you mean? We just had dinner and now we are...uh," her eyes roamed all over the bare room before she added. "Now we are hanging out in my office." The undertone was unsure and presented itself like a question instead of an answer.

Gail huffed out a sarcastic chuckle. "You don't sound so sure."

Holly sighed and placed the empty cup on the table before standing up straight. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth," Gail sharply but quietly replied.

"And what truth is that?" Holly challenged.

Gail expected just that. Her jaw clenched as she shook her head, chortling at both their stupidity.

"Something funny?" Holly dryly inquired. "I could use a laugh too." She sighed.

Gail's chuckle morphed into a cynical laugh. "This is funny. You. Me. Us...it is all a joke. Isn't it? What are we, Holly?" The words that had been flailing inside her to come out suddenly jumped into action and she wanted to get it all out before the cowardice could get hold of her. "We were never officially together...we never really broke up...we never actually got back together and yet," she breathed in sharply. " And yet whenever I thought of my life...my future, my dreams...you just, you sneaked your way into everything." Her voice shook from restraining herself and the surprise, that she had allowed the brunette to pave a one-way path to her heart, was too evident. "You had no right...you had no right." She blinked away the tears and shook her head furiously. "And now you have no right to leave." The last few words were only hollow mutterings of strangled sobs as she bit into her bottom lip painfully enough to draw blood.

Holly's eyes were already damp and she was struggling to not let the dam break. Unsteadily she inhaled and licked her chapped lips. "Gail...please don't. We talked about this," she begged hopefully. Holly simply didn't have the energy to fight through another bout of rage brought upon by the thought of losing Gail; maybe forever, for good.

"We didn't," Gail countered confidently. "Talking is the one thing we both are not too good at...we didn't talk the first time we kissed, we didn't talk the first time I walked out on you, we didn't talk the first time you walked away from me, and we didn't even talk when you came back to me...we never actually communicate, Holly." With every word, Gail realized why their relationship never worked. How foolish of them to just dive back into the passion they felt and never really define it. And as a result of which, instead of dreaming of a future together – with each other, they dreamt of their own futures with other's presence in it being taken for granted. "We are still two different people with very different aspirations in life...even now, if you ask me, we won't be able to say what we mean to each other. Can you?" Gail's body slumped in defeat. It was no good to realize all their mistakes with just one week left to mend it.

Holly's breath escaped out of her lungs in painful whoosh. She prided herself for being a sensible and an intelligent woman who knew what she desired, what she wanted out of life. But apparently that pride was built on something so shallow it couldn't stand the blonde's inquisitive stare. She tried hard to gulp down the shame and her left hand palm sought out the table for some support. What was Gail to her? Who was Gail to her? Suddenly all these questions became too daunting to answer. Admitting out loud that Gail was someone she had fallen in love with would be so monumentally stupid with just a week left in their evident doom. So that option was clearly crossed off the tiny list. "A friend?" She muttered unwisely.

Gail snorted abruptly and cleared the thin streak of tears off of her right cheek. "That's the best you can do?" She prodded with a wet smirk.

Some of the tension dissolved from Holly's insides when she saw the genuine grin playing off on Gail's pink lips. She smiled as she tried again, very softly and a little teasingly, "friends with benefits?"

Gail outright laughed at that reply. She caught her upper lip in between her teeth and sniffled, running the back of her palm under her nose. As her laughter died, she said, "but we never really had sex."

"Came close, though," Holly muttered to herself. She was enjoying the unintended light-hearted reprieve that she had unconsciously set up. Also, seeing Gail so emotionally bare was a sight to behold. "Friends with emotional benefits?" She cheekily answered while taking a few tentative steps toward the blonde.

Gail turned to face Holly with narrowed eyes. She was slightly offended. "Nice try...I don't do emotions," she huffed airily with her chin up and her hands resting on her waist.

Holly shook her head fondly and laughed so very softly. Her heart instantly clenched when out of nowhere the thought that this ease, these moments, these laughs, the teasings, anything and everything pertaining to Gail might not be a part of her life anymore slammed back into her conscious with a vengeance. She blinked and exhaled shakily while reaching out to wound her hands around Gail's waist. She bent down to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead and murmured against the pale skin, "I know."

Gail dittoed Holly's hold and tightened her hands across the brunette's midsection. She pressed herself further into the warmth that she knew she would miss so very desperately soon enough. Her breaths felt strangled and she burrowed her face deeper and deeper into Holly's neck. A thought that had been running rampant in the back of her mind morphed into an inarticulate mumble.

"What was that," Holly moved her lips into Gail's short blonde hair when she felt the rumble of the younger woman's voice in her neck.

Gail blinked a few times, thinking over her decision. In the end though, she decided to just dive in. She had nothing more to lose now, anyway. She separated a little from Holly and peered up, straight into the curious chocolate pools. She cleared her throat slightly and repeated herself. "Would it have made a difference?"

Holly blinked and her eyebrows instantly drew in together in clear confusion. The question was nothing if not cryptic. Her lips pulled in that very familiar lopsided smile as she nuzzled their noses lovingly, "what?"

Gail closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together. She waited for a few seconds and when their breaths were in synch, she opened her eyes. The acceptance and affection and love that she was met with in Holly's deep dark brown eyes flared her confidence. "Us," she whispered hotly in the space between their lips, "sleeping together." If Holly was surprised, she concealed it expertly and Gail waited for the reaction with a baited breath.

Holly was surprised, actually shocked, jolted from inside at the insinuation. She swallowed thickly and carefully tried to study the level of honesty in the twin blue orbs that apprehensively matched her gaze. She licked her lips and brushed the back of her right hand fingers over Gail's cheek. "Gail...it's better to leave that page unturned."

"Why?" Gail's tone and eyes challenged.

"It's too late now... don't you think?"

They grew silent but stayed tangled with each other. Holly's fingers traced indescribable patterns over Gail's cheek, neck, collarbones, shoulder, basically anywhere they could find naked skin. Gail was in an imaginary plane where all things of this world transformed into something meaningful and beautiful. Without warning they started swaying at the spot and the space between them literally disappeared as the minutes passed. Gail's hands closed so very tightly around Holly's neck and in turn the brunette gathered the blonde completely in her embrace so much so that Gail had no choice but to stand on her toes.

"It might have, you know," Gail whispered, continuing the conversation they had abandoned earlier.

After a beat of silence and calm swaying Holly simply said one word, "how?"

Gail smiled and continued playing with the silky dark hair at her exposure before fisting them and yanking Holly's head back to put an abrupt stop their movement. Still on her toes and in level with Holly's eyes, she voiced her questions or reasons or maybe some form of twisted, desperate logic of her masochistic spirit. "We jumped through hoops, clashed through walls, broke through everything invisible but what about the visible barriers, Holly? Why did they not come off?" She sniffed a harsh breath at the end because she herself didn't have the answer and looking at Holly, it became clear she wasn't going to get any answer from the brunette too. "Did you not want to?" Her voice suddenly became small and insecure and she hated herself for it.

"You very well know it's not the truth," Holly gritted her teeth in fierce declaration. Not wanting Gail was not even an option for her.

Gail eased her fist and let out the bunch of hair in her hold. She kept her right hand where it was, clutching at Holly's neck, and with her left she traced the outline of the brunette's defined jaw. "Do you want to?" Her voice dropped to a husk that she herself wasn't aware she possessed.

Holly felt like she was caught in a whirlwind where there was devastation and destruction all around her. "I do," so she decided to foolishly submit albeit a warning was called for. "It will only make things that much harder, Gail. I don't have it in me to fight against you anymore." Her grip at Gail's waist wandered below to the blonde's hips and began the soft exploration over the contours and detours of the path that she was soon to come face to face with, hopefully.

Gail smirked and gulped when Holly's palms reached the back of her jeans. "Well then, paint me selfish for I don't want to make things any easier for you either."

Holly relaxed and brought Gail down on the feet as she rested her forehead on the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling the pale column of neck with the tip of her nose. As a last straw for her survival, she tried, "why are you doing this?"

Gail's left hand had taken an interest in fiddling with Holly's shirt buttons. She eyed her shaking fingers with interest as she rasped out. "Consuming poison halfway is as fatal as it is when consumed completely."

Holly snickered into Gail's neck and placed a few open mouthed kisses over the exposed shoulder eliciting a ragged pattern of breathing from the younger woman. "But halfway at least grants a minor chance at survival," she reasoned quietly as her hands sneaked their way under Gail's top.

"I already refused mine," Gail retorted gently as she turned slightly to place a fleeing kiss behind Holly's ear before going back to unbutton the offending shirt. "Now all I have to do is snatch away your chance of survival," she revelled in the hitch of Holly's breath when she scraped her blunt nails along those prominent tan collarbones.

"Are you sure you want to take me down with you," Holly jested as she pulled back slightly to catch Gail's gaze where she was met with fierce and utter determination of self-destruction. Her hands travelled further up the blonde's back, brought the top with them exposing the perfectly curved spine.

Gail staggered in her attempts to breathe and smiled at Holly, indulgingly. It was so sweetly devastating; what they were about to venture into. "Where is the fun in drowning without you, Hol," Gail quipped before pulling Holly forcefully into her and pressing their eager lips together into a kiss like never before.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? **

**I know there may be some mistakes here but I will edit it sometime later. Sorry for that, anyway. **

**I just had to post this as soon as I could. **

**Currently the idea is for a two-shot or maybe three-shot but who knows? ;)**

**Please review. It helps me grow as a writer. **

**It is very appreciated and looked forward to. **

**Thank you. **

**Until next time. **

**Ciao. **

**P.s: The third chapter of Spin-Off should be up soon...maybe by the end of next week. Don't hold your breath, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so first things first. **

**Thank you for the positive response on this story. **

**I really didn't think it to be received so well. **

**Anyway, this chapter contains a li'l unorthodox smut with a sprinkling of angst. **

**So, if you consider yourself open-minded enough, **

**then and only then proceed to read it. **

**I like mess, sex...and chocolate. ;))**

**That's all I have to say. Consider this a fair warning. **

**Characters and show not mine, but the plot here is. **

**Be kind enough to pardon my mistakes. **

**Without further ado, here is the second chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let The Barriers Fall**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gail's eyes fluttered open when the warmth beside her remained absent for more than five minutes. She squirmed and stretched, smiling in satisfaction as her muscles pleasantly ached with every movement. With a deep indulging breath, she buried her face further into the pillow; the strong, heady scent of sex abundantly lingered in the air. That scent only magnified when she absently brought her right hand to scratch an errant itch at her cheek. Too drunk in the sense, she curled those fingers and rested them on the pillow in front of her parted lips, knuckles brushing her nostrils.

Despite trying not to think about it, her mind consoled her foolish heart that closing those fingers won't capture Holly's essence forever. She blinked and exhaled a shaky breath. Resolutely, she pushed it out of her conscious. There will be plenty of time to mope around and wallow in self pity soon enough. After taking a moment to strengthen her resolve she twisted herself to look at the bedroom door. "Holly," she shouted in a complaining voice. When she got no response, she dropped back into the fluffy pillow with an irritated huff.

A few minutes passed when she felt the presence of the brunette in the room. Hiding her pleased smile, she hardened her features and frowned. Muttering, she turned lazily on to her back, "'bout time you got here." Whatever she was about to say further flipped and flopped inside her sound box, getting ruthlessly strangled of their right to survival. Holly stood there, a few feet away from the bed, gloriously naked from head to toe, hair folded up in a shoddy bun, sucking on the finger that had been previously dipped into the bowl held in the left hand. A sound akin to a pathetic whimper escaped Gail's throat as she kept staring at Holly.

Holly knew the display would catch Gail's undivided attention but thinking it in theory and watching it happen were two completely different things. And being a professional with a science field, she of course liked the practical aspect better. She dipped her finger in the bowl again and slowly brought it to her lips; thick, dark, brown chocolate dripped onto her breast, her chin before she could finally suck the finger into her mouth and lick off the heavenly, slightly bitter treat. Gulping, she flicked her gaze to Gail's transforming blues and revelled in the effect she witnessed. "Sorry," she husked followed by a light raspy laughter. "Had a craving," smartly explaining her absence, she made way to the bed as she swirled the liquid concoction in the bowl with her finger.

Swallowing took an extra bit of effort for Gail. As Holly neared the bed, her eyes fell onto the drops of chocolate on the brunette's upper breast. She folded her hands behind her head and screwed her eyes shut. "Midnight snacking is quite unhealthy. I thought being a doctor you knew that," she jibed with her eyes closed. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips when the naked warmth of the other body hovered at her side. The light, tan sheet that covered her modesty below the waist was being pulled away slowly and teasingly. She didn't open her eyes, only broadened her smile. A fresh flush sneaked up her chest and neck when she imagined Holly staring at her naked form. Instinctively, she began to cross her legs only to be stopped by a sudden slap of palm at her inner thigh, a finger of which was extra cold and wet.

"Don't," Holly whispered fiercely and situated herself on her knees in between Gail's thighs. "Hey, look at me," she softly requested as her fingers inched further up to trace the hip bone within reach. She placed the bowl on Gail's stomach so that both her hands were free to explore and feast upon the expanse of skin presented in front of her.

Gail chuckled slightly but carefully when she felt the bowl being nestled in the hollow of her stomach. Opening her eyes, her darkened indigos clashed with Holly's warm dark brown orbs. Again, she felt something break inside of her and her throat constricted painfully. She blinked and in an attempt at distraction, purposely began to stare at the brunette's sculpted upper body. "Have I told you how much I despise chocolate?" She muttered nonchalantly.

"Oh," Holly murmured in response too far inside her head, playing out another sexually indulgent theory. Shifting a little she made herself comfortable before doing the practical. While her left hand finger pads brushed along Gail's ribs, her right hand dipped into the bowl filled with melted chocolate. "How much," she prodded at the blonde and held her fingers out over the naked pale skin. Strings of chocolate extended from her fingers and drop after drop decorated Gail's upper abdomen.

Gail's eyebrows curved into a slight frown as she flicked her gaze between every single drop of chocolate that fell onto her skin. "What are you doing, Hol," she inquired breathily. Holly's hand was now held above her breasts and she could feel the brunette's left hand massaging her muscles generously. Gooseflesh erupted all over her chest and her nipples pebbled by themselves, imploring for attention.

Gail was about to repeat her query when she felt a wet, sticky thumb trace her left breast and circle the proud nipple, making it painfully stiff. Turning her face to right, she moaned longingly and bit into her own upper arm which only heightened the pleasure when the slick fingers pulled and pinched at her equally slippery nipple. She groaned softly when the fingers disappeared but the disappointment didn't remain for long as those lengthy expert fingers, freshly coated with chocolate returned to curl around her neck.

Holly's eyes were fixated upon the careful movements of her own fingers. She curled them around Gail's neck and squeezed a little, eliciting a liberal moan from the blonde. This was nothing like anything she had ever experienced. The more she had, the more she wanted. How after this was she supposed to survive without Gail in her life she didn't know and frankly she didn't want to know. She was pretty sure if Gail would ask her to stay in the morning, she would gladly give up that job and throw herself at the blonde's feet in ecstasy.

A rather sharp gasp and a sudden arch of the blonde's body brought her back to present. She realized that her grip on Gail's neck was a little tighter than intended but the blonde seemed to be enjoying that. Gail, with head thrown back and eyes scrunched shut was a unattainable vision of beauty; like the goddess of all things beautiful had herself descended in front of her to take the form of a mortal. Holly was hopelessly mesmerized with every contour, every lift and dip of Gail's body. She brought her left hand and smeared it with chocolate too before closing it around the pale slender neck alongside her right hand.

As Holly's thumbs very gently, lightly pressed along the length on Gail's neck, her fingers kneaded the back uncaring of the short hair at the base of the officer's skull. She eased up her assault on Gail's neck when it was all but bathed in brown hue. Very intimately and carefully she brought her fingers down and ran them along the collar bones, into the triangular dip at the base of Gail's throat. She was so fascinated by the act of splurging the blonde with the dark brown melted chocolate that she wanted to sculpt the glorious body with it using only her hands. But unlike a sculptor, Holly was an impatient soul. She hurriedly placed the bowl somewhere on the bed and bent over Gail. Her lower abdomen flirted with the abundant wetness present in between the blonde's thighs. "I am making you love chocolate," she throatily replied to the earlier question before lapping at the chocolate-smeared breast with vigour.

Gail's hands instantly unfolded; while the right clawed at Holly's shoulder blade the left squirmed its way into that shabby bun which was dangerously close to coming undone. She moaned and arched openly, welcoming the feast upon her breast. "Fffuuaackkk Holly," she groaned when her nipple was caught and relentlessly rolled between a set of even teeth. The bun couldn't take the pull and all those long dark locks tumbled down snaking around her tense forearm. The way her body arched off the bed personalized the contact between Holly's abdomen and her wet sex which in turn elongated her groan and enhanced it audibly too. Impatiently, she pushed herself into Holly again seeking some friction but growled angrily when the brunette simply pulled back from her.

Holly's smirk faltered when Gail's blunt nails dug into her skin agonizingly making her grunt in pain. She snatched away the blonde's arms and held them captive above the pillow without stopping her journey to Gail's neck. The particular taste of the blonde subtly sneaked onto her taste buds with every lick and the exploration became even more of an adventure for her. She snaked her tongue inside Gail's ear making the younger woman shiver under her, "do you still despise it?" Her hot breath skimmed the cold wetness of Gail's ear before she sucked the tender lobe into her mouth, dampening it thoroughly.

Gail shook her head and tried to pry herself free from the strong hold. "Yes," she challenged and paid the price in form of a sudden violent thrust of Holly's pelvis against her. "Gaahh...fuck you, Hol," she managed to puff out with all the force she could muster in between shortened breaths and pants. Holly's tight grip over her wrists deprived her palms of blood making them almost numb. Time to turn the tables, she resolved.

Holly blinked when Gail stopped struggling and stayed still. Fearing she had done something over the top, she pulled away slightly to look into the blonde's eyes but the lids were draped shut. She relaxed herself completely over the smaller woman and rested on her elbows, sighing in satisfaction when the stickiness of chocolate meshed between their sizzling skins and Gail's damp sex fluttered against her lower abdomen once again. She nuzzled their noses together and nudged the blonde to reveal those crystal eyes. "Gail," she softly whispered over the parted pink lips before lightly nipping at the vulnerable bottom lip. "Would you like me to stop," she asked as she kept kissing her way up to the Gail's closed eyes. Holly's addled and concerned brain didn't pay any attention to the surroundings which is why her surprised shriek was quite high pitched when she found herself thrown on her back with Gail looming over her with a proud grin.

"Ha," Gail exclaimed cum grunted when she got Holly under her and without wasting even a fraction of second she gripped onto the brunette's wrists, holding them hostage much like her wrists were a few moments ago. Her eyes darted between Holly's surprised ones. Their gazes bored into each other's for few seconds more and the milieu became even thicker with grave desire. Gail slid her front seductively against Holly's a few times, smothering the non-existing layer of chocolate in between them. The sensation wasn't too comfortable in her opinion; if paid attention, the stickiness kind of pulled at her skin a little painfully. But maybe that was one of the perks of this kinkiness, after all it was the first time she was indulging in something so...unusual? She blinked when an unpleasant image of Holly participating in such activities with some other woman spilled into her thoughts. She swallowed and clenched her jaw, "stay," she commanded the brunette and situated on her knees.

Picking up the half-full bowl of the melted chocolate, Gail started pouring it generously all over Holly making the brunette gasp in surprise. "Sshhh," she cupped her free left hand over the brunette's mouth to stop whatever question was about to escape. "I thought you wanted me to love chocolate," she quipped with a smirk and snorted when in return Holly's tongue prodded at her palm playfully. Trusting that the brunette would not speak a word, she pulled away her hand in order to make some space in between their lower bodies.

"Wha...," Holly began to speak but expectantly shut up when Gail immediately flicked an authoritative glare at her. She cleared her throat and squirmed a little in anticipation of what was about to come.

Gail eyed the stupid, indescribable patterns on Holly's caramel skin. The dark brown liquid spilled gradually in all directions. With loving strokes at the brunette's thighs, she spread them open so that the glistening folds would remain parted for her to openly admire. She brought the bowl a few inches above the short, trimmed hair and emptied the bowl of its content before throwing it behind her carelessly. She could sense Holly's tiny, soft moans as they fell on her ears but she was unflinchingly focused on what was in front of her eyes.

Gail watched as the liquid chocolate, with a lethargic pace, cloaked Holly's wetness inch after inch. Every little squirm, every tiny flutter of those brown tainted wet folds made her lose her mind. She was wheezing by the time her brain sprinted up to her. "Gail," she caught onto the soft whimper of a plea and before the last visible streak of chocolate could be absorbed by the sheet beneath Holly, she bent down and curled her tongue to collect it, bathing her taste buds in the most delicious cocktail of Holly's core essence, the slight bitterness of chocolate, and the combined smoothness.

As soon as Holly felt the tip of Gail's tongue, she forgot all about the blonde's command. Her right hand flew to grip at the officer's short hair as she shamelessly offered herself to be devoured. To her extreme satisfaction, Gail followed her wishes and lapped at her sex in every which way possible. Embarrassingly and unfortunately enough, she was too close to release within two minutes. Her shallow breaths and gibberish utterances took too much effort and she flailed internally when Gail's lips closed over her sex only to be followed by a breath-slamming suck. "Unngghh," her throat felt raw and sore and she really didn't have enough energy left to hold herself back from this inevitable edge.

In the next swipe of Gail's tongue over her clitoris she tensed impossibly. Her left hand fisted the sheets tightly, her neck strained when her head made the pillow almost flat with the mattress, and her toes curled as she dug her heels into Gail's back. She felt the painful throbbing in her clit wishing for this to be over but at the same time praying for strength to prolong this delicious pathway to her intense release. But, alas! When Gail's lips closed around her pulsating clit she screamed out her orgasm and bowed off the mattress completely. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that her hold at Gail's hair had made the blonde hiss out in pain but her muscles protested any further unnecessary movement.

As much as Gail was enjoying having her face shoved into Holly's tasteful sex, the fact that maybe a fistful of her hair were at the end of their life cycle dampened the joy to a certain degree. She screwed up her face and one by one pulled the brunette's fingers off, exhaling in relief when the pain eventually began to subside. "Seriously," she mumbled while soothing at the crown of her head with her right palm. Moments went by when both of them came out of their respective realms; Gail noticed Holly had eased down a little when the long legs weighing on her back resignedly slipped onto the bed. She sighed and nuzzled her nose into Holly's sex before kissing the trembling folds a few times softly.

Gail trailed her tongue up Holly's body, leisurely lapping at the dark brown liquid which was now infused heavily with saltiness of sweat. She didn't care though as she buried her face into Holly's rippling stomach, humming at the innocent, heart-warming moment. Her hands extended up to Holly's breast to spread the chocolate all over before settling there, choosing to indulge the hardened nipples. She revelled in the soft indulging moans that escaped the spent brunette under her.

Keeping her face concealed in the soft stickiness of Holly's stomach, Gail gently kneaded the breasts under her palms. She knew she wasn't done, not yet. All she wanted was to consume Holly so exponentially, so profoundly that it would remain with her as long as she lived. She wanted Holly's unique scent to be ceaselessly merged with every breath she took. She needed to taste Holly's solitary essence every single time she swallowed. She essentially, absolutely required for Holly's heart to beat with hers so that they were tethered eternally. Should be easy enough to accomplish, right? Then why did it feel like everything that was happening was exactly the opposite of what she wanted, absolutely needed.

Holly breathed in deeply, unevenly. The silence was overwhelming and this time around she couldn't just simply push those morbid thoughts out of her conscious so easily. She knew she had never offered herself so fully and so completely to anyone else. She must have really lost her mind when she agreed to finally cross the bridge with Gail. She blinked furiously and wasn't surprised when streaks of tears ran down her temples. The hands that were previously working on her breasts were still; one of which only rested over her heart, fingers shaking as if uncertain to whether pierce the skin to posses the offending, beating muscle under them or just leave it be. She felt Gail's warm unsteady breaths waft over her abdomen and a different kind of wetness there indicated that she wasn't the only one silently overwhelmed by it all. She rested her palm over Gail's hand that shivered over her heart and combed her right hand fingers through short platinum blonde hair. "Gail," she uttered in a hoarse voice, a whisper so intimate that it imitated the disheartening moment engulfing them both.

To swallow the huge lump inside her throat was impossible for Gail. Regardless of her efforts, the silent tears just refused to stop. A choked sob tumbled out of her when she heard the heart-breaking way Holly pronounced her name. She lifted herself off the brunette but the fear of breaking down kept her from seeking out Holly's eyes. She hurriedly lay down completely on the brunette and buried her face into the warm neck, trapping the older woman tightly in her hold.

Holly too instantly brought her arms and wound them across Gail's naked back as she simultaneously tangled their legs together. Rubbing her cheek against the soft, short white-blonde hair, she decided to risk it. "Please... ask me to stay, Gail," she voiced the words very clearly in spite of the protest she got from her overworked throat. Dreading the reaction, she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? **

**Apologies about the mistakes you encountered. **

**Please leave your honest reviews or comments. **

**They are highly appreciated. **

**No particular insight on the next update, can't say. **

**We will see. **

**Thank You. **

**Until Next Time. **

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of this short story. **

**Thank you everyone who read this. **

**Who followed, favorited, and reviewed. **

**As usual, I do not own the characters or the show. **

**Only the story and the mistakes. **

**So, please...proceed to read the last installment. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let The Barriers Fall **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Holly tried to be patient, she really did. But when her request went unacknowledged for more than an hour, she became agitated. All sorts of gloomy thoughts kept swirling inside her head like a giant twister, destroying her brain cells one by one. Gail was too still for her liking.

Gail couldn't just remain silent anymore. She knew this situation was going to take a bad turn soon...very soon. She was only trying to delay the inevitable. "I can't," at last she murmured into Holly's neck and moved to sit down at the edge of the bed. Her body felt icky with the dried, left over layer of chocolate and she desperately wanted to shower; buzz and afterglow of their sex marathon long gone.

Holly's throat closed instantly and her lids draped over her tired, worn out eyes. No tears, she thought morosely. She somehow feared this reply but still the shock of hearing it, spoken out loud in Gail's voice rendered her system useless for long minutes. She just lay there unmoving, quietly, trying so very hard to breathe, and frantically flailing to swim against the giant currents with all her might.

Gail turned to look at the tranquil figure by her side and cursed herself. She knew she should have followed her earlier instinct of letting Holly go altogether as soon as the brunette had given her the news. They both could have steered clear of this heartbreak. But no...like a moth she just had to keep coming closer and closer to the flame, the knowledge of being blazed to death notwithstanding. "I need a shower," she said into thin air and bolted out of there.

Holly wasn't sad anymore. Sure, it had already built the foundation of what she was feeling this instant; pure rage. How could she be such an idiot? This journey with Gail, whatever it was, had been tumultuous even when they were not in a defined relationship and she had laid her heart out on the ground willingly only to have it stomped over and over by Gail. What was she thinking? She doubted she was thinking at all. Taking in long breaths to calm down, she got up and went to take a hurried shower in the guest bedroom.

* * *

Gail directly went to the small room that was Holly's office to find her previously worn clothes carelessly scattered over the floor. As her underwear was so thoroughly ruined she had no choice but to go commando. Her boots and socks were by the front door. As she made her way there, she caught Holly whizzing past her to the bedroom. Despite feeling extremely queasy and uncomfortable, she followed.

Holly was absolutely not in the mood; the cold shower so early in the morning had only worsened her irritation. Her hair was folded in a bun and clutched together tightly and she was wearing a pair of lose lowers with a comfortable v-neck tee. She growled low in her throat upon seeing the unkempt state of her bed. Long, deep breaths, she told herself.

Gail watched as Holly started pulling the sheets off the bed. Actually pulling wasn't the right word to describe the action. It was more like the sheets and duvet had killed the brunette's puppy, the motions were so jerky and furious. "I can't find my socks," she tentatively asked but Holly kept at stripping the bed with a vengeance from hell. Gail was getting scared a little bit...actually a lot.

Holly heard the inane question that she knew was a stupid cry for attention. She balled the sheet and dumped it on the floor with force, immediately going back to strip the pillows of their covers. She knew if she registered Gail's voice right now, her reaction would be catastrophic in the least.

Gail frowned and valiantly took a few steps inside the bedroom. "I asked you something, Hol," she spoke up a little louder than earlier but was glad that her hesitancy and uncertainty didn't leak through those words. As she had never seen Holly in such an avatar before the situation amused her more than it was appropriate.

Holly inhaled a few long breaths but the simmering magma inside her had already passed her throat, boiling furiously upon her tongue. Suddenly she swivelled, "shut up. Shut the fuck up," she shouted. "Stop talking. Stop breathing. Stop looking at me like that. Stop fucking existing. Just...just disappear, why don't you?" Her tirade of insane and meaningless words ended shakily when she registered the blonde's wide, surprised eyes.

Gail couldn't even blink. The slew of emotions skipping inside her was very confusing. She knew those words were only that...simply words, just blanks. They didn't hurt her but the fact that in some way she was responsible for this reaction from Holly pained her. A part of her was jumping up and down in joy upon realizing that this was probably the first time Holly was furious at her...exactly like it would happen were they a real couple. Strangely enough it warmed her heart. Her mind on the other hand was thoughtlessly amused at all of this. "Disappear? This is not Harry Potter, Hol," she snorted and wow, was that a mistake of monumental magnitude because the next second an alarm clock zoomed past her head to embrace its demise at the wall behind her. "What the fuck? Have you lost your fucking mind," she recoiled dubiously, glad that her voice wasn't raised.

"Not yet, I haven't," Holly growled dangerously. "And trust me when I do...you don't want to be here. In fact, nowhere in the vicinity."

Oh, wow! That voice, that growl was too damn sexy. Gail bit her bottom lip denying existence to the grin fighting to stretch at the corners of her lips. "So what is this? Just the trailer?"

Holly grounded her teeth at the comment. She couldn't for her life understand why Gail wasn't as furious as she was. Rumbling in fury, she reached back for something which turned out to be a picture frame and dashed it at Gail's head, grateful that it missed the desired target.

"Stop throwing things at me," Gail's hands were uselessly covering her head. "That could have split my head open."

"Well then you thank your dark lord I missed," Holly snapped back.

Gail's eyes flicked up to stare at Holly, allegation clear as day in them. She had asked the brunette about Harry Potter to which the doctor had denied any association or fondness. Forgetting the circumstances surrounding them, she jumped forth to revel in her 'aha' moment. "So you do know who Voldemort is," she pointed a finger at Holly and accused openly.

Enraged further by this pointless waste of her energy, Holly picked up a heavy journal from the bedside table. This time she knew she would not miss her mark. She allowed a smirk to decorate her lips when the journal hit Gail square on the forehead. Let's see how amused you get after this, she basked in her glory.

It was like the glee, the hilarity, and the amusement was knocked right out of her thick skull when the book landed on Gail's head. "Shit, that hurt," she whined, rubbing at the spot. Loss of stupidity made room for anger, "what the fuck is your problem?" She yelled, genuinely heated at being hit.

Holly prepared herself for the actual argument which would begin now. "What the fuck is my problem? What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled, reverting the question back to the blonde.

"What the fuck is my problem?" Gail was confused. "You have a problem...you crazy stuff-throwing woman."

Holly's hands instinctively reached back and gripped another picture frame. "I don't have a fucking problem," she cried with all her might but after a beat she rectified. "Actually no, you are my fucking problem." She declared.

Gail's head was starting to pound. Rubbing furiously at her injured forehead she clenched her eyes shut. "Time out. There is too much 'fucking' going on here," she wisecracked but that particular humour was not evident in her tone.

Holly didn't like to be interrupted and more than that she didn't like someone disrupting her flow. She drew her hand back that held the picture frame.

Receiving silence at her untimely quip, Gail blinked her eyes open. "I swear to god I will kick your ass if you throw that at me," she straightened up and warned the brunette. She meant it. "What is wrong with you, Holly?" It was a soft plea.

That confused, desperate appeal slashed through Holly's rage. She absently hurled the picture frame at the wall by her right and dropped down on the bed, holding her head in her hands. "I begged you, you idiot," she reasoned but not loudly enough for Gail to comprehend.

"What?"

Holly lifted her head and drank in Gail through her tired eyes. "Just now. I begged you to ask me to stay and you said you couldn't. Nothing else. What does that even mean?" Holly's worn out eyes were imploring the blonde to lift this thick fog of uncertainty so that they could stop slamming into each other blindly.

Gail held the chocolate brown gaze and sighed, silently contemplating how to put forth the tempest of emotions raging inside of her. She walked and kneeled down in front of Holly. "I shouldn't have to ask...if you want to stay, you should."

Holly shook her head, "what is that supposed to mean?" She slumped forward; resting her palms gently on Gail's shoulder and ducked down to look directly into those swimming blue eyes, "do you not want me to stay?" She asked suspiciously, her gut twisting in distaste.

"I didn't say that," Gail thickly replied. After a long, hard, drawn in breath, she cleared her throat. "My opinion, me asking or not shouldn't make a difference."

Holly was even more confused by this never ending circle of indiscernible logic. She licked her lips and feverishly tried to blink away the sting in her eyes. Lifting her palms off Gail's shoulder, she sat back uncomfortably straight, staring blankly somewhere on the floor. "Do you...do you even want to be with me?"

Gail's ass dropped down on the floor in resignation. Seeing this wonderfully confident, self-assured, beautiful woman like this scraped at her heart. "Can I ask you something, Hol?" She posed a question out of nowhere.

Holly simply nodded her head.

"Why did you take that job," Gail's right hand fingers were pointlessly picking at lints of Holly's lower.

Holly remained quiet for too long, thinking. Her answer would sound stupid and so very selfish. "Nothing was working out here...so when I got the offer, I thought 'why not'?"

"And you wanted me to go with you?"

"Yes."

"Without asking what I wanted?"

Holly's answer was a shaky exhale. It was so fucking stupid. She hadn't thought this through. Why in that moment she had considered Gail's input so insignificant she didn't know. "I don't know why I did that, Gail."

A long bout of peculiar stillness enveloped them. The sound of their respective souls, their hearts shattering was so silent yet so loud. "Do you know what you want right now? Out of life...how do you see yourself in a few months from now?" It was Gail who spoke up first.

Holly took her time before finally answering the seemingly simple yet complicated question. She lifted her right shoulder casually and allowed a small smile to form on her dry lips. "Heading the forensics department somewhere, national recognition for my work...if possible," she inserted a soft, bashful chuckle before continuing, "living comfortably...with you. Having the time of my life." Her fingers had begun playing with Gail's shot hair.

Gail scooted closer and folded her fingers behind Holly's knees. "How about a kid?"

Holly immediately jerked back in surprise. Her mouth parted a few times but words just didn't make their journey out. "I am sorry, what?" She muttered in the end.

Gail peered up at Holly, "you remember Sophie?" The brunette nodded. "I will be filing for adoption soon." Her fingers involuntarily tightened on Holly's calves as she kept talking. "In a few months of time I see myself still being a beat cop...living in a townhouse with Sophie...and you." That last syllable was a mere whisper of air. "But exactly like you I didn't bother asking for your input. Can you tell me why?"

"I don't know how to answer that," Holly said evenly while tracing Gail's right ear lobe.

"Me neither," Gail agreed, folding her hands on Holly's lap she buried her face in the warmth and swallowed hard, gulping down the ever growing lump in her throat. It had started to hurt beyond expectation now and she feared she would soon break down completely.

Not a second later Holly bent down and comfortably laid her head on Gail's upper back, matching the shaky rhythm of breaths with the blonde. This time her eyes weren't dry...and she didn't bother stopping them. The soft hush of their ragged breaths merged to dampen and darken the clouds that just refused to stop pouring down on them. Gradually silent tears turned into sniffling and then into long, deliberate, draining efforts to survive, to respire.

"What are we going to do?" Holly's hoarse voice got partially absorbed into Gail's back.

"I don't know," Gail sniffed and moved to sit up straight. She couldn't help but smile at Holly's innocently expectant gaze. "I am such an idiot, Hol," she shook her head, splendidly disappointed in herself.

Holly cradled Gail's face delicately in her palms and thumbed away the fresh streaks of tears before they could ruin the perfection of pale cheeks. She set her jaw tightly and pursed her lips in a sad smile. "We are both idiots," she remedied Gail's statement. In the next second as they caught each others' amused gazes, their body shook violently with a teary, coarse laughter at the same time as their foreheads drifted close to rest against each others'.

* * *

Fresh, delicately warm rays had begun playing hide and seek with the closed blinds of Holly's bedroom. Streaks, slight and golden, did succeed in peeking through, falling on both of them, nuzzling them, gently, very lovingly rousing them out of slumber.

Holly attempted to clear away the irritation in her sore throat three times but failed. "Hi," she croaked and frowned adorably at her own torn up voice.

"Hey...mmmm," Gail mumbled sleepily into the pillow; her grip on Holly's fingers tightened.

They had drifted off to sleep earlier, facing each other with fingers tangled together resting in between their pillows. The sheets and pillow covers were haphazardly thrown on the ground beside the bed.

"The Sun's up," Holly observed softly as her thumb lightly traced Gail's folded knuckles.

"Mmmhmmm," Gail agreed as she shuffled on the bed closer to Holly; satisfied at last when they were both on the same pillow. Crying, weeping without reason was swiftly becoming a second nature and she didn't like it. She glanced away from Holly's warm and welcoming eyes to their entangled digits. Bringing the conjoined fingers in front of her face, she nuzzled the back of Holly's palm with her nose before simply resting it against her lips.

Holly swallowed thickly; her throat pretty much astringently constricted for the last twenty-four hours. "Gail?"

"Hmm?"

"What was last night about?"

Gail sniggered and nuzzled her nose against Holly's hand. She knew the brunette would want to ask that at some point and as much as she was wary of her response, she loved that Holly's mind just couldn't stop seeking answers. "It's silly," she grumbled, burying her face embarrassingly into the cover-less pillow, "childish, actually."

Holly smiled and nudged the blonde with the back of her palm. "Tell me," she implored pleadingly, softly.

Gail looked into Holly's smiling chocolate orbs, darting back and forth between the warm pair of pools. She placed a wet kiss on Holly's hand while keeping the gaze, causing a small hitch in the brunette's breath. "I just thought that if we...uh did it...it would," a breathy small laugh interrupted, "could stop you from...from, you know, falling in love with someone else," she exhaled longingly. "Over there...far away in San Francisco." She closed her eyes after the silly admission, feeling strangely petty, and nibbled at the thin skin of Holly's hand.

Holly blinked at the admission that seemed oddly sensible in a warped sort of way. She pulled her hand free and rested her left palm over Gail's cheek, thumb mapping out the slightly hollowed area under the blonde's eye. "Is that the only reason?" She wanted to listen to more of Gail's eccentric logics, even though it was a moot point by now.

Gail attempted at shaking her head but the pillow restricted her movement. "No," she muttered, pursing out her lips when Holly's thumb pad stopped there. "I wanted you...so desperately and so thoroughly, Hol that it terrified the soul out of me," she nipped at the thumb pad before soothing it with the tip of her tongue. "I liked the idea of you...being there with me, terrified yet particularly passionate and eager and hungry," her exhale morphed into a low growl when Holly's thumb pushed through the barriers of her lips and entered the heated cavern of her mouth.

Holly groaned and buried her head into the pillow as Gail sucked in her thumb and prodded at it very creatively, with an agile tongue. Her mind flashed back to last night when that tongue had gotten thoroughly acquainted with her core, absolutely destroying her, splintering her into tiny pieces and hadn't stopped until her heart threatened to give up. "And," she moaned the word, urging Gail to continue.

Gail let the thumb go with a pop. A tiny grin pulled at her lips when she registered and accepted that how easy it was for a simple talk to turn sexual and extremely sensual with Holly. "I suppose I wanted you to have a part of me...you know," she moved her shoulders in a clumsy shrug, as much as her lying down position allowed, "however invisible...or elusive or intangible."

Holly laughed gently and shuffled nearer to Gail, touching their foreheads. "I will...always." She gave her word without actually giving it. Tilting up, she kissed the blonde's forehead a few times. "Thank you," her lips moved against the warm, soft skin.

"It's not yet over, nerd," Gail softly but firmly stated with a resolved nod of head.

Holly ducked down to catch Gail's blue eyes, shining with determination, "do you really believe that?"

Gail clenched and unclenched her jaw and with a forced but honest smile she breathed, "I do."

"Are you really willing to trust fate, Gail?"

"No," Gail's reply was immediate. "I am willing to trust myself." Her right hand knuckles ran an irregular pattern over Holly's chin. "I know you will come back to me. I know we will meet again. I know we will get to know each other...all over again." She chuckled wetly for good measure, her eyes already dripping. "I know we will get to fall in love...with each other...all over again, Holly." She had to breathe in deeply and forcibly swallow down the bulge in her throat before continuing. "If this distance...temporary distance is the price I have to pay to have you, to hold you till the end of time...then I am willing to pay this small price."

"Gail...," Holly's lips quivered and she couldn't speak.

"Sshhh," Gail hushed the brunette. "It will be so fucking difficult...every day, every hour, every minute, and every second I will miss you, Hol but I will push through because I want a long, happy, and a sappily romantic life with you." She laughed and Holly joined in.

Holly couldn't laugh for long as she was dangerously on the precipice of falling apart and sobbing her heart out. "Promise me that, Gail," she demanded.

"I promise you, Holly," Gail very easily and simply complied. "Because you know why," she pulled the brunette's hand and placed it over her fumbling heart, "this," she squeezed at the doctor's fingers, "doesn't exist without," waiting for a beat, she pressed her own palm over Holly's faintly beating heart, "without this."

They stayed like that for long, longer minutes. "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Gail," Holly teased, hoping for a reprieve from all the heavy built up of engulfing emotions inside her.

Gail clucked her tongue twice in mock disdain. "What can I say, nerd. You seem to bring out the worst in me," she sighed heavily for a dramatic effect.

They drifted even closer in coming minutes, space between them strategically left so that their hands could just play, tangle and untangle as they wished. "Now what?"

Gail looked up into Holly's inquiring eyes at that question. "Now...you will go to sleep and I will go to work," she displeasingly scrunched her nose.

Holly kissed, nuzzled away the creases in Gail's skin, "how tedious."

"Mmhhmm," Gail hummed. "But before that I will ask you to not seek me out for the whole week...it will be too excruciating...too hard," it was her deepest and honest fear cloaked in a flimsy curtain of humour.

"But despite of your request...I will stubbornly pursue you," Holly cleverly remarked.

"But of course."

"And even though it was you who suggested that we stay away...you will be secretly immensely pleased that I found you."

"You know me so well," Gail nodded and moved to pushed Holly's back against the bed.

Looking up into the deep, clear blues, Holly smiled, "and then we will repeat this sappy, sobbing, arguing drama every night."

Gail situated herself over Holly, comfortably bracketing herself in between the brunette's thighs. With a determined look, she thrust into Holly eliciting a drawn out soft groan from the woman under her, "you forgot to mention the awesome sex."

Holly gulped and arched into Gail as her fingers closed around the hard protrusion of the blonde's shoulder blades. "Oh, how clumsy of me."

"You are excused," Gail's heated whispers were now getting directly devoured by Holly's ravenous mouth.

"And then I will be gone...in five days."

"Hmmm."

"And then?"

Gail held those uncertain pools of melting chocolate, "and then we will survive, fight through each day...till we meet again." She slightly frowned when the sentence ended hesitantly, not confidently which was her intent.

Holly caught that slight slip in Gail's confidence. She gave an encouraging smile to the blonde and nodded resolutely, "till we meet again."

"You promise, Holly?"

"I promise, Gail."

* * *

**So? Thoughts? **

**Hopefully the unspoken emotions were palpable enough for your guys to grasp. **

**I know many of you readers don't like me right now but please, review and let it all out. **

**I appreciate all kinds of comments on my work provided they are creative and helpful. **

**This was a short and sweet journey which I hope you all liked reading as much as I loved writing it. **

**Thank You. **

**Until Next Time. **

**Ciao.**


End file.
